A Strawberry Flavored Lollipop
by savedbykg
Summary: The story of how Percabeth came to be. AU. Percabeth and many other pairings included. Welcome to the world of this crazy couple's journey of finding love and of course, their endless banter. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these godlike characters.
1. Kindergarten

**Chapter 1: Past – Kindergarten**

**Rated K+**

**POV: Third Person**

**Author's note: From my other account, SpaRkStRuk. I will be posting a new chapter every Friday. So keep checking in! To my old viewers, I've revamped all of the chapters so please read them to see what has changed. Enjoy :)**

Percy glanced down with his face all red as the teacher introduced him to the class. He felt mad at his mom and step dad for moving _again. _Now he had to start over and make new friends, just right when he started to make friends in his other school.

"This is Percy Jackson, class. He is our new student, so be nice to him, okay? Show him around when you have a chance."

She lightly pulled him to her side then whispered to his ear.

"Introduce yourself."

The little boy slowly looked up at the swarm of eyes watching him. His bright green eyes fell on a blond. Her eyes were stormy gray, soft but fierce.

"My name's Percy," he said, quietly. "I like to go to the beach and bake blue cookies with my mom. I have a step dad named Paul and I love fishing with him."

One kid stood up and asked, "What happened to your REAL father?"

In the background he could hear a couple of other kids asking what blue cookies were.

His voice faltered as he tried to explain.

"I don't think Percy likes to talk about that," the teacher said hurriedly. "Thanks for sharing Percy. You can have that empty seat next to Annabeth."

There were groups of tables all over the room, neatly spread. There were about 4 tables and 4 kids occupied on each seat. He slowly made his way over to her table sat on the seat on her right. She was the blonde Percy was looking at a few seconds ago. He could feel her eyes looking at him curiously, and then up at the teacher.

Percy cried in pain as the bully's foot kicked his ribs. He kicked him continuously until he could feel himself slowly spinning into unconsciousness. He glared at the bully. He gritted his teeth while the boy mercilessly left bruises on his ribs. His name was David. He accused Percy of pushing him down the slide which caused his face to be smeared with dirt.

He angrily grabbed on to David's leg and tripped him. Percy struggled as he stood up and kicked his ribs two times before the teacher yelled at them.

She pushed Percy away from David, grabbing him on the collar and leaned him against the wall.

"Percy Jackson! What do you think you're doing, kicking your classmate? When we're angry we don't result to fighting. We're to—"

"He kicked me first! I was going to stop until he apologized but—"

She dug her knuckles harder against his collar.

"You do _not_ interrupt a teacher."

"I never did anything wrong!" David pleaded. Another teacher was helping him up and checking if he was hurt.

"No, he's the one lying," a voice said calmly. "I saw the whole thing."

It was that girl again.

"Explain what happened, Annabeth," the teacher gripping his collar said. She loosened her grip.

"David thought Percy pushed him down the slide, so after Percy took his turn on the slide, David pushed him down and started kicking him. Then Percy grabbed stood up and started kicking David back. But it wasn't as hard as when David kicked him."

He sighed in relief, silently thanking Annabeth.

The teacher lifted his shirt to check any wounds. There were a few bruises on his ribs here and there, causing her to gasp. She asked the other teacher if David was hurt. Not a scratch.

She sent Percy to the nurse while David spent the rest of his recess on a time-out.

Percy gingerly entered the nurse's room, his body weak and his mood dropping into a new low. It smelled like rubbing alcohol in the room, which he found oddly soothing. The nurse patted on a chair for Percy to sit in. She nurse lifted his shirt to check his bruises and cuts.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. Her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "Nobody deserves to be hurt this bad."

"David," he replied groggily. Percy grunted as she smeared some medicine on te cuts.. He explained the whole scene while Mrs. Miller, the nurse, continued to treat him. She gave him a reassuring smile and an icepack for his bruises. Percy thanked her as he exited the office.

"Oh and Percy," she began. He turned around.

"Here's for being a brave little boy and another for telling me the_ truth _of what happened." Mrs. Miller handed him two lollipops, Savannah blueberry and a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Thank you," he said happily. She gave Percy a wink before he went out to continue his recess.

He shoved the strawberry flavored lollipop in his pocket to save for later. He unwrapped the Savannah blueberry lollipop and took his time licking it while swinging by himself. His eyes wandered around the playground while he swung silently by himself. He saw Annabeth with another good-looking blonde with a small cut on his cheek. He's heard about him. He was the crush of many girls in the whole grade. There were two other kids with them. A boy with curly brown hair and a girl with jet black hair like his but striking lightning blue eyes. They were all playing tag.

Percy felt a bitter twist in his stomach. He felt alone, again. He kicked the woodchips lightly. He thought about going up to them and asking to join their game, but his lack of self-esteem won.

He jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Annabeth.

"Hi," she greeted. He turned his head to counter her greeting,

"Hey."

"Do you want to play with us?" she asked, gesturing to her friends. Percy felt a rush of adrenaline, realizing his chance to finally meet some nice kids. He looked over to see the other three still continuing their game of tag. It looked pretty fun, but he barely had the strength after what he just went through.

Percy shook his head reluctantly, feeling bad to turn down his opportunity to make new friends.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?" she checked. He gave her a nod and resumed swinging himself while licking his lollipop.

Percy gasped as he felt himself getting higher and higher on the swing. He looked to see behind him. Annabeth was pushing him.

After a while he considered it. He sighed as the rush of air run through his messy hair and tickle his plush cheeks. It's been awhile since someone's pushed him on the swing.

"Percy, what happened to your dad?" she asked curiously.

He frowned and dug his feet into the woodchips and dirt to stop.

"He died," he muttered silently. He had no idea why he was telling her this.

"How?" she said, urging him to tell her more. She took the swing right next to his.

"He died as a soldier overseas," Percy replied proudly.

Annabeth was silent for a moment.

"My mom died of cancer," she said, scowling. Percy's eyes lit up for a moment then drooped.

"I-I'm sorry about your mom."

She shook her head violently.

"No, I'm sorry I asked about your daddy."

"It's okay," he murmured. Percy pulled out his other lollipop and offered it to her.

"Here, to make you feel better."

Annabeth hesitated for a second then she smiled. He could see a glint on her stormy gray eyes.

"Thank you, Percy."

He couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Sixth Grade

** Chapter 2: Past – Sixth Grade**

** Rated: K+**

** POV: Percy**

** Author's note: To _TheHoff _and _Mighty Ruler Gummi Bears_ yes this is a story :) It's friday, so a new chapter you! Enjoy! Please come back next friday for the next chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth smirked as she saw me slumped down on my chair. I twirled my pencil between my fingers slowly, careful not to let it fall. My jet black hair hung over my head, slightly hiding my eyes. I kept my eyes locked on the window as Annabeth spoke.

"What happened, Seaweed Brain? You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Seaweed Brain. I remember the first time she called me that.

_Summer was just starting and my brain was already burnt out from going to school five days a week. I couldn't wait until I finally get a taste and smell of sea salt again. The whole crew of us were going to Montauk, on Mr. Castellan's fishing boat to catch some fish and hopefully take some timeout to just swim. We all wore our swim suits and orange safety vests before boarding. The captain/Luke's dad steered the boat while Luke was his navigator. _

_ Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I were roaming around the boat finding a good spot to look out at the water._

_ I stared in fascination at the fish that swam by as the boat passed. Since the sun was out and shining as bright as ever, the upper part of the water was clear for all to see. I had to blink repeatedly because of the water spraying into my eyes and the bright light that reflected the water._

_ "Enjoying yourself?" Annabeth snickered sitting on the boat railing._

_ "Annabeth, you're going to fall if you sit there," I muttered, my eyes locked at the crystal clear water._

_ "Mhm."_

_ I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. I must've looked pretty silly considering that she was laughing really hard._

_ "Whatever," I said, poking her stomach._

_ "Stop," she begged, still laughing. I kept tickling her until she squealed._

_ "Percy!" _

_ I gasped as she fell overboard. I impulsively dove down after her. She sputtered some water as I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from floating away. Since we were wearing those orange vests, we were able to stay afloat._

_ "You-You Seaweed Brain!" she yelled, punching me in the gut. "You almost killed me!"_

_ "Save it until we get back!"_

_ Somehow, someway, Luke and his dad managed to stop the boat and pull us up. I leaned against the boat railing as Luke checked to see if Annabeth was okay._

_ "If you weren't such a Wise Girl and sat on the railing, you wouldn't have fell," I hissed._

_ "If you weren't such a Seaweed Brain and stopped tickling me, I wouldn't have fallen in, would I?" she retorted. _

_ For some reason that humored me in an odd way._

_ "What's so funny?" she demanded, her cheeks turning red either from embarrassment or from the sun._

_ "Really? Seaweed Brain?"_

_ As I laughed I felt the remaining water come up through my throat and nose. I went on my hands and knees as I tried to cough it out. I gripped my chest as I choked. _

_ "Percy!" _

_ Annabeth scurried over and patted my back to help me cough out the water. Water sputtered out of my mouth as her hand came in contact with my back. _

_ "Told you your brain's full of seaweed," she muttered, rubbing my back as I sat back up._

_ I grinned helplessly at all of them. _

I gave her a tired look and glanced away. Luke, Thalia and Grover soon stepped in.

"What up, Perce?" Luke nodded. "You look a little down, are you feeling alright?"

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" asked Grover. "You know, just to let it out."

I opened my mouth to tell them but decided against it. I looked up and faked a smile.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"Come on—" Thalia began until Mr. Brunner came in and told all of them to sit down. Annabeth shot me a look before taking her seat.

Homeroom started with announcements, but I barely paid any attention to the intercom. I was too caught up in my own thoughts than listening to the principal talking.

The rest of my classes that morning, Spanish, Social Studies, Art, Science and Math I've been so distant and isolated, my teachers asked me if I was okay. I would wave them away and lie that I was just feeling a little headache.

*** _lunch _***

I froze as I saw my friends sitting together at our usual lunch table. Some of the pretty girls were trying to get themselves in Luke's way just to get his attention. I rolled my eyes and decided to sit at the empty table near the trash can. I picked my food silently. I felt the familiar twist in my stomach. I was going to be alone, again.

Annabeth caught my eye. I stared into her eyes for a moment. I ate one more string of pasta then slowly leaving my food on the table. I headed out the lunchroom double doors then to the school garden. I hurried down the sidewalk, turned right and hid behind the wall.

I heard her footsteps coming my way. I held my breath as she turned left and started strolling down the walk trying to find me. I sighed as I sank down to the ground. I'm really going to miss that Wise Girl.

"Boo."

I bit my lip and looked up in defeat. She sat down next to me, our shoulders pressed together.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked. "You've been ignoring me, Luke, Grover and Thalia for the whole day. Did something happen?"

I chewed my bottom lip.

After a while of silence, she poked my cheek. I stuck my tongue out at her and stood up. I shoved my hands in my pockets lazily. I roamed around the garden with Annabeth pleading me to tell her.

"Percy," she demanded, gripping my shoulders and glaring at my eyes seriously.

The bell rang for next period.

I glanced away from her demanding gray eyes.

"Let's go," I murmured quietly, going back to the building.

"Percy," she urged again. Her voice was tight. I was pushing her buttons, I can tell.

Without looking at her I replied,

"After school, I promise."

The next three periods flew. I couldn't stop thinking of what to say and how to put it.

As I was shoving my homework and books down my backpack, I was about to shut my locker when Annabeth came up behind me.

I slammed it shut. Without bothering to turn around I said,

"I'm moving to Florida."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started my dash to the double doors when Annabeth grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"When?" her voice cracked.

"Tomorrow, after school," I said, quietly.

She bit her lip. I could tell she was trying to stay strong. Annabeth never shows fear or tears. And I know she's not going to start now.

"Percy," she murmured slowly. "I know this is hard for you, knowing you've moved for at least 3 times including now. But have you ever thought how I would feel? How Luke, Thalia and Grover would feel? Percy, you should've told us earlier. It's much harder to know now than if you had told us sooner."

"I think you've got that mixed up. If I told you sooner, it would be harder for you to let me go."

I almost face-palmed when I realized I was only referring to Annabeth instead of everyone.

"I got to go," I excused myself. "Luke's dad said he could give me a ride while Luke's in baseball practice."

Annabeth gave me a helpless look as I stormed out of the hallway.

I jumped as I heard Annabeth's ringtone play on my phone. I faltered as I tried to reach for it. I scowled and left my room to watch TV.

Later that night my phone rang again. I declined her call and checked my phone. 23 miss calls from Annabeth and 1 new message from Luke. I bit my lip and dropped my phone on the ground. I pressed my face into the pillow, feeling that I have every right to scream into it.

The next was the worst day out of the whole year. Cliché I know. But it really was. I'll barely be able to talk to my friends and meet up with them. I'm going to have to get used to my school, new house and new state. That's the drill.

I scowled as I heard the dismissal bell ring. It had been a mediocre day. Annabeth told them everything. I can tell they were trying their best to not talk about it.

"Percy," I heard Thalia say softly. I closed my locker lightly as I turned towards her. I had cleaned my locker from everything: food & gum wrappers, dirty clothes, sticky notes, papers, boogers… (just kidding).

"Bye Thalia," I said, with a forced smile. I gave her a friendly hug. I was about to pull away when she kept me in her tight grip.

"Um, Thalia?"

"Oh sorry," she muttered. I flinched as she slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You're such a jerk! Leaving us here in our pain and suffering! You- you—"

Luke and Grover pulled her away before she can give me a barrage of girl slaps.

"See ya, bro. We're going to miss you," Luke said, flashing me his white smile. He gave a tight hug just like Thalia. Except he didn't slap me.

Then it was Grover.

He sniffled as he approached me. Some tears rolling down here and there.

"Aw, G-man no need to cry, it's only Florida," I said, slowly.

"Only Florida? That's all the way down the country, man," he cried, tackling me with a bear hug.

After they told granted me good luck and saying some, 'I'll miss you' and 'You better come over in the summer.' I interrupted the conversation to say,

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She told us to tell you to meet her in the kindergarten playground once we're done saying goodbye to you."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Playground, huh?"

They nodded.

"Okay, better not let her wait any longer," I said, swinging my mostly empty back pack over my shoulder.

I said goodbye once more and hurried off to Annabeth.

I dropped my backpack at the edge of the playground. I slowly stepped on the woodchips that filled the whole area. The familiar aroma of dirt, woodchips, skinned knees and elbows filled my nose. I traced the spot where the big bully David had kicked me to death. I waddled over to the swings where Annabeth and I had our first real talk.

I sat on the exact seat I sat on that event and closed my eyes to reminisce the past.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, softly behind me. I felt my heart race as her presence drew close.

"Here," she offered as she sat on the swing next to me. She gave me a lollipop. A strawberry flavored lollipop. The same one I gave to her to make her feel better.

I slowly opened the lollipop and stuck it in my mouth.

"Remember that tree?" Annabeth murmured.

` I squinted my eyes as it focused on the tree found on the middle of the playground.

"No…"

"You don't?" she asked, her voice obviously sounding hurt.

"What's so important about that again?"

She swallowed hard as she told me.

"We sat there together alone everytime after school. Just talking about random stuff. We would climb to the highest branch so the teachers wouldn't see us. Our parents would always be late so we would just be sitting on that tree. That was until, you fell."

"I broke my arm," I finished, finally remembering the significance of the tree. "Maybe the fall really affected my head."

She chuckled. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

I ignored her playful insult. "You had to get my mom and she told us never to climb the tree again. After that, she started picking me up real early."

"I still go up there."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, to remember the good times," she said, giving me a bright smile.

Silence fell between us, until I stood up. I felt myself blushing as I held both of her hands to lift her up from her swing.

"What're we doing?" she asked, slowly detaching her fingers from mine.

"We're going to sit together on that tree for one last time."

I took my familiar route up the tree. I chose the same footholds as I did when I was little. My hands grabbed on the branches tightly as I made my way up one branch at a time. Annabeth followed me whole-heartedly.

I sighed as I sat on my usual spot. Annabeth took her seat right next to me. I checked my watch. Just 20 more minutes until both our parents will pick us up.

"I have something for you," she said, pulling out a friendship bracelet. "I made this last night. I made sure there were no flaws by using my…study time."

"You didn't study for the math semester exam?" I asked, astounded. "Was that why you looked like you were struggling in math?"

"It was worth it," she replied, waving me away. "And you were looking at me?"

I shook my head, denying the fact.

"Now, shut up and give me your hand."

She wrapped the blue, green, purple and black patterned friendship bracelet around my wrist gently.

"Make a wish," she said as she tied a double knot. I closed my eyes and wished.

Annabeth let go of my hand. I traced the bracelet slowly. It was so detailed and elegant.

"Thanks, Annabeth, I really like it," I smiled, giving her a hug. She grinned back.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured in my shoulder. We pulled away from our hug but I kept her hand on her hip and she kept her hand on my hip. She rested her head on my shoulder. I felt some butterflies fluttering in my stomach, but they soon went away as we started talking. About random stuff. Like we used to.

"Aw, crap," I said, as I checked my watch. "My mom's going to be here in a few minutes."

Annabeth checked her phone.

"My dad said he's just right around the block."

We released from our position and scaled down the tree. I accidentally slipped from my foothold causing me to land on my ankle.

I bit back a swear.

"Bye, Percy," Annabeth murmured, as she hugged me once more. I felt some of her tears seeping into my shirt. It made me want to cry, but being the guy, I had to stay strong.

"Keep in touch okay?" We walked to the back of the school together. That was where we usually separate. Her dad picks her up on the front parking lot my mom picks me up on the other parking lot.

She went on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek lightly. I blushed.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain."

She blushed bright red and hurried to the front parking lot.

I felt some tears rolling down my cheeks but I brushed them away. My ankle is really starting to hurt right now.


	3. Highschool

**Chapter 3: Present – Highschool**

** Rated: K+**

** POV: Percy**

**A/N: Well. It isn't Friday where I'm from but it will be tomorrow and I know I won't be able to update this story since I'm going on a short vacation out of town. So I decided to update a day early so I won't leave you guys hanging! Happy Friday :) Review for any thoughts, questions and any comments you have for this story!**

* * *

I sat nervously on the bus. My fingers traced my new locker combo shakily. The bus was on its way to Goode High School, where my stepdad now works and where my good friends go to school. In my gut I kind of wished to stay in Florida. I had myself at home in its many beaches and the never-ending summer sun. But I knew what I really wanted. And it was here.

I stared at the text Annabeth sent me this morning.

_Good morning, Seaweed Brain. I'm getting ready to go to school right now so I can't text much right now. Maybe we can skype later, when both of us finish school? Hope you have a good day, talk to you later. _

_ -Annabeth_

Grover, Luke Thalia and her still have no idea that I moved back from Florida to New York. It's been 3 days and I managed to keep it a secret. I'm planning on surprising them at school.

"What up, my peoples?" I heard a familiar voice say. I could tell he just got in the bus because he was finding a seat. I overheard some girls flirting with him as he made way. I rolled my eyes. Your charm and good looks still haven't gone, have they Luke? He had a tan, I could tell. His blonde hair hung over his eyes. His front hair stayed long but the back was cropped chort. A good style, I guess. He still had that scar that ran on his right cheek.

"Yo, Luke! Sit with us!"

He waved them off.

"Nah, I'd rather sit with my bro here!" he said lightly punching me. "Also, I'm too tired to walk that far."

"Hey, man, do you mind if I sit here? I'm too lazy to go to the back ha."

I looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah, I don't mind. It's been a long time since I've seen you, pretty boy."

His face twitched, sensing the old nickname that stuck with him in the fifth grade. Luke tilted his head to glance at me closely.

"Percy?"

"Took you long enough." I smiled, almost in relief that he remembered me.

His face broke into a wide smile. He gave me a one armed hug as he sat down.

"Oh my god! What the heck are _you_ doing here?"

I explained that my mom finally decided to move back, quit her job and find a normal job so I wouldn't have to worry about moving anymore.

"The things we do for family," he said, running his hands through his hair. That was the action that drove the girls wild about him. He looked at me as if he still couldn't believe I was here.

"I feel like I'm dreaming right now," he admitted.

I flipped my hair dramatically.

"I have that affect on people. But I usually mean it for girls..."

He laughed and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"But dude, I'm just glad you came back here. It was lonely not having the guy that comes over to my house every weekend."

I elbowed him knowingly.

"Yeah, I missed that."

"No need to feel that way," he said, confidently. "We're gonna start hanging out again this weekend."

"Agreed."

* * *

Luke and I parted as we headed to our lockers.

Guess whose locker so happens to be next to mine?

"Percy!"

I laughed as I received a death grip of a hug from Thalia. Then came the slap.

"I…expected that," I chuckled, rubbing my arm.

"That was for leaving us you big dumbiieeee!"

"I figured," I laughed, staring at Thalia's furious face. She hugged me once more, this time much more friendly.

"I missed you, you big lug of sh—"

"Don't. Push it."

She smirked as she pulled away. Thalia's fingers ran through my hair.

"You got a hair cut I see."

"No duh."

She cupped my face still not believing it was me.

"It's really you, Kelp Head."

She started smushing my cheeks, like parents would do to those cute little kids.

"You really changed."

"Uh, I take that as a compliment," I replied. "So have you. You're more scary and emo as I remembered."

She glared at me.

"I'm just playing," I said hurriedly.

"And you're as annoying as ever."

Thalia slapped me one more time before we headed to homeroom and caught up with each other.

***_science_***

I entered the room, my spirits high. It had been a decent day so far. Met Thalia, met Luke, the only two left were Grover and that Wise Girl.

My eyes wandered the room until it stopped on a curly-haired guy, bent over a book about satyrs. I smiled. That's Grover for you. I sighed as I sat down on the empty seat next to him. I looked over at my buddy. He was absent-mindedly chewing on his pencil while reading his novel. I chuckled lightly at his obliviousness.

"Hi," I said.

He didn't move.

"Hellooo?" I was about to shake his shoulder, when he pulled a fast ninja move.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do all the work!" he blurted out.

I laughed so hard, I almost fell off the stool. He put his book down, slowly.

"Percy?"

I kept on laughing. I held my sides to keep from cramping.

"Percy," he groaned. "That was not funny."

"Nice to see you too, G-man," I smiled, giving him a hug.

He returned the favor in bittersweet fashion. I can tell he still hasn't forgiven me for scaring the heck out of him.

"You suck," he murmured, trying hard not to let the tips of his lips turning up into a smile.

The period went on with me and Grover passing notes to each other. Hm. I really want to meet this Juniper he keeps mentioning.

***_lunch_***

It so turns out that we're all in the same lunch period. Thank God. I had to go to lunch late because I thought I had misplaced my lunch money when it was really just inside my back pocket.

As I strolled down the empty hallways, I noticed a blonde coming out of the Physics room talking to the teacher. She waved the teacher goodbye and walked in the same direction as I was going. I began to walk faster. I wanted to see the girl's face. Was it really her?

I watched this stranger as she clutched her drawstring bag with her one hand and unlocked her locker with the other. I caught myself smiling involuntarily as she rummaged through her 'messy' locker. It was clear she hasn't changed.

"Hey," I finally said. It took her a few seconds to register my voice and decide to turn around. All the air in my lungs was immediately sucked out.

Her arms fell down her sides, dropping her bag. A slight avalanche of books spilled out her locker as she left her hand from her locker. I saw a twinkle in her gray eyes. I've only seen those eyes through a webcam. It was definitely a lot different seeing them through Skype than in person.

When I got myself breathing again I managed to say,

"Are you going to lunch this period?"

She nodded her head silently. I couldn't help it anymore, I opened my arms for her to come in. I didn't need to take any steps forward. She knocked the remaining air from me as she ran into my hug. We held each other tight.

When we let go, she did something that I should've known she would've done.

"OW."

"_That_ is for scaring the heck out of me. I thought you were a creeper..."

I snaked an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear,

"Maybe I was creeping on you..."

My arm immediately retracted from her shoulders when she threatened me with her fist.


	4. A Pang of Jealousy

** Chapter 4: A Pang of Jealousy**

** Rated: T**

** POV: Percy**

**A/N: Sorry for being a tad late at updating, I didn't know busy I was going to be yesterday! If I'd known, I would've updated the day before. But anyway, here you go! Happy reading, everyone :) I'll make it all up to you guys by updating twice next Friday. **

***_lunch_***

"So Percy, your swimming try outs are today?" Luke checked, as he sucked in a string of pasta noisily. Annabeth slapped him playfully. He grinned back at her.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah, at four-ish? Why?"

"We want to come," he said, simply putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. I gave him a small smile.

"Of course, why not?"

"Coolio," Thalia said, throwing a goldfish in the air, lifted her chin as it dropped in her mouth.

"Oh! I can do that!" Annabeth said, mirroring what Thalia just did.

"So can I," Grover and Luke bragged simultaneously, following the girls. Grover's landed on his tongue perfectly. Luke was…a fail.

"Fail," Annabeth teased. She just read my mind.

"Guess you're not good at _everything_ are you, pretty boy?" Annabeth laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called. "Fetch."

She tossed a goldfish in the air for me to catch. It turned out as a full-out goldfish war all lunch long.

* * *

_Beep! _I grinned slightly as I felt the cold rush of water when I dove in the pool. There are schools that don't hold swimming tryouts but our school wants the best of the best of the best. It depends how many people join. There are about 30 people that get accepted because there are 4 people in each lane and there are 8 lanes. But I'm not going in depth with that.

Today, there were about 47 guys trying out. I took a deep breath. This should be a piece of cake. With my friends cheering in the stands and my past experience, I think I can handle it.

First, was the free style. Then, the breast stroke, back stroke, and lastly the butterfly. By the end, we had a small relay race consisting with all four strokes. In all of those races, I had been either first or second.

"I let you win that," Ty smirked as he pushed past me to get to the locker room. Ty Murphy is an ugly faced bastard with an ego as big as his pimple plastered on his cheek. He had been first place on the back stroke when I came into second place. My eyesight had blurred when the chlorine seeped into my goggles. I was leaning back way too much.

"Do you need to have your gender checked?" I retorted with a snicker. "Because last time I checked, that's the girls' locker room you're heading to. Or maybe you're just a sick pervert."

He stopped, noticing his mistake.

I headed back to the pool to cool off and chill with some of the other guys. They were pretty cool. We were waiting for the coach and his co-workers to decide which people made the team.

"So, Percy, nice comeback back there," Malcolm said, with a huge grin on his face. "Ty's a douche to everybody."

"Careful, though," Travis Stoll warned. "Don't let his big zit fool you. He can easily ruin a relationship with you and your girlfriend if you have one. Especially if she's hot. Ty can make any girl fall for him through his lies."

"Okay, boys!" the coach said. "Gather around. If you hear your name, you made the team. Again, I'd like to apologize first if you didn't make it. It doesn't mean that you should give up, it's just that I didn't see what I needed to see from you in this tryout session. Maybe next time."

Ty came back from the locker room with his casual clothes on. He gave me a smirk as he stepped next to the exit.

"Hey, girl," Connor taunted Ty. "In a hurry to get out of here?"

"Shut your pie hole, Stoll," Ty said, smugly. "At least I can find a _decent _date."

"Don't you dare call my girl—"

"Stoll!" the coach warned. Connor recoiled and listened to the coach in frustration.

"Xavi Ruschev, Trey Burr, Connor and Travis Stoll, Malcolm Smith…"

I bit my lip. My name should be mentioned right now. I was first place in most of the games.

"Finally, new captain of the swim team, Percy Jackson and co-captain, Ty Murphy. Congratulations boys."

Annabeth, Luke, Grover and Thalia cheered from the crowds. Woots were heard from the swimming pool. Malcolm and Travis patted my back.

"Good job, bro."

I looked over at Ty's direction. But he was gone.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled from the stands. I waved at her.

I stopped when I saw Annabeth squirm in Luke's arms. I pulled myself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I shivered as I felt a cold rush come in and shower me in goosebumps. I sat at the edge, patting my torso dry.

The corner of my eye I saw Luke pecked Annabeth on the neck. She pushed him away playfully.

"Hey Percy," Calypso greeted, kneeling next to me, careful not to let herself get wet. She was the lead singer of the school band and a cheerleader. Calypso's in most of my classes so I usually hang out with her.

"Hi, Calypso," I replied with a smile. She's a stunning brunette, with her hair smooth like caramel. She had slight tints of gold and her eyes were the best part. Green eyes like mine, but much more beautiful and gorgeous.

"Good job on making the swim team. I was hoping you'd make it."

"Thanks," I said, gratefully. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I ran a hand through my messy wet hair, trying to tame it.

"Wanna grab a snack in the cafeteria?"

"Um..." I thought about it. The boys and I were supposed to go to Jimmy John's afterwards.

"Sure, why not?"

***Cafeteria***

"It's okay, I'll buy the snacks," I offered.

"But you were the one who made the swim team and I'm the one who invited you—"

"It's fine," I assured her with a smile. We sat next to each other on one of the tables of the lunchroom.

After minutes of casual talk, Calypso took a deep breath.

"Percy, are you busy today?"

That caught me by surprise.

"Not really, why?"

I stared as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking if you would want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Calypso was a good friend and a very beautiful girl but I never thought she liked me this way. What did she see in me?

"I'll pick you up at six," I said, my throat clogged as if something was stuck. Like there was something I was holding back.


	5. Experimenting Love

**Chapter 6: Experimenting Love**

** Rated: K+**

** POV: Percy**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Perce, it's Annabeth, are you busy tonight?"

I felt myself hesitate as I pressed my phone into my ear. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hair combed, cologne on, working the polo shirt and jeans. I wore Annabeth's necklace (my birthday gift) to tie the whole look together.

"Um, kind of, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if we could talk…through the phone or in Skype."

I checked my watch. 5:45.

"I have some time right now."

"Where are you going?"

"I have um, a dinner."

"With…family?"

"Uh, no," I said with difficulty.

"So," she pondered a little bit.

I was so tempted to press the decline button before she could say anything else.

"A date?"

I licked the insides of my mouth.

"Yup."

She laughed a little bit.

"So, little Perseus is growing up, huh?"

"Oh, please stop, you sounded like my mom." My ears felt hot, as I buttoned up my shirt.

She laughed for real.

"Now which girl…or boy—haha just kidding—would go out with you?"

"You're a monster," I mumbled. "It's Calypso Triton, the cheerleader that could actually pass English class."

"Ah," she replied. "Yeah, judging from the way she talks and looks at you, I'm not surprised that she has a thing for you."

"Really? I was." I checked myself out in the mirror and noticed there was a nasty stain at the back of my polo. I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget? This was the polo I wore to the Stoll's birthday party. I immediately ripped it off my torso and slipped on a white V-neck shirt and impulsively threw on top a light grey cardigan. Much better. Hmm… My fashion sense has gotten better. I think it was all those times I was dragged along with Silena and Annabeth when Silena wanted to replace Annabeth's clothes with something less tomboy and more girly. She'd given me some tips of what not to wear and what I should wear. I could only imagine Beckendorf…

"Haha, you're really that clueless, huh?"

"All boys are clueless when it comes to love, Wise Girl. It's you girls that make the rules of love and keep changing it, we boys get confused."

She went silent for a second.

"That was actually smart to say Percy," she said, her tone getting serious. "Just… don't expect too much from that girl, okay? You're a big boy so, don't give your heart to just anyone."

"I know that. I would say the same to you, Annabeth."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between us.

"That's what I'm here for, Percy."

"Hm?"

"I think I like Luke… He's just always been there for me and I don't know, I mean, I think I feel something for him. God, I probably sound like an idiot right now."

I didn't really know what to say. This was girl talk. Where's Silena when you actually need her?

"As expected," I said, almost teasingly. "You've had eyes for him for as long as I've met you."

"How'd you know?" she said, almost defensively.

"Well, judging from the way you talk and look at him…"

"Don't mock me, Seaweed Brain."

"I wasn't mocking you, I was speaking the truth," I tried saying with a straight face. "Well anyway Wise Girl, I got to go. I told Calypso I would pick her up by six. So just text me, okay?"

"Okay, have fun in your date, Seaweed Brain. Don't do anything stupid."

I hung up and hurried downstairs.

Paul, my stepfather was falling asleep in his Lazy Boy. Mom was outside watering her plants. She has a thing for gardening now. I hesitantly walked over to Paul.

"Er, Paul?" I whispered.

His eyes shot open as he sat up and yawned.

"Yes, Perce?"

"Key."

He looked at me weirdly for a moment then understood.

"Oh!"

He handed me the keys to his prized Prius.

"Drive safe and don't have too much fun," he winked.

"Thanks, Paul." I felt a shiver run up my spine when he said that.

I headed out to the balcony, looking over at my mom who was working hard on her roses. I smiled.

"Hey, Mom, I'm going now, 'kay?"

She turned and stood up. She brushed off dirt on her knees and hands.

"Come here," she offered, her arms opened wide.

I walked into her embrace. I felt her sweat warming me in her grip. She breathed in my smell as we broke apart.

"Is that…cologne?" she asked, stifling a laugh.

"Mom," I said, annoyed. "I want to look and smell good, you know."

She released her laugh and I couldn't help joining her.

"You really are growing up, Percy," she murmured, running her three clean fingers through my hair. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I know, mom I'm taking it real slow—"

"Not only that. Careful not to get your heart broken. Don't force what's not there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, go. Don't keep the girl waiting."

She went back to her work as I headed to the garage.

"Hey, Percy?" Mom called before I opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Annabeth?"

"We never had anything going on, mom," I whined. She just shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

"Hey," I grinned as Calypso hopped into the seat next to me.

"Hey, you," she replied with a brilliant smile.

I studied her for a moment. She had on a white blouse with a matching seashell necklace and a blue skirt that reached the top of her knees.

"You look… awesome. I mean great—No, beautiful. Just wow."

We both blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Jackson," she said, her eyes twinkling. "So I was kind of thinking we eat first then movies maybe?"

"Yeah, whatever works," I said, starting the engine of Paul's car. I put my left hand on the wheel and placed the other on the gearstick.

As I drove into the highway, I was about to turn on the radio to drown out the silence when Calypso said,

"So, Percy, have you ever been to a date?"

"Oh, um, no, not really. I never really tried to date anyone."

In the corner of my eye I was Calypso tilt her head.

"But have you, you know, ever liked someone more than you expected to ever like a person? Do you know what I mean?"

"You're really putting me in the spot," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Aw, no not at all. It's just I 've never been asked that before. By anyone."

I drummed my fingers on the wheel.

"But no. I guess I've never really felt that before."

"I see."

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My hand released from the gearstick and reached inside my pocket to get my phone. I looked down to see who texted me.

_From: Annabeth_

_ Percy, should I wait for him to make the move, or should I just go up and tell him how I feel?_

I stared at the text.

"Percy!"

Calypso reached over the steering wheel and swerved right, avoiding an under speeding motorbike. I dropped my phone and put my both hands on the wheel, trying to gain back control of the car. After doing so, Calypso sat back, clearly relieved.

"Sorry," I muttered, placing my hand back on the gearstick.

"No it's fine," she said, waving her hand. "It just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Yeah, me too," I breathed.

I felt my heart jump as she laced her fingers with mine.

"That was a close one."

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't mind my sweat," I said as we held hands.

To my relief, she laughed wholeheartedly, lightening the mood.

* * *

"I'd like a Coke," I ordered the waiter.

"Sprite." The waiter gave us a nod and left to get our orders.

I grinned.

"Sprite girl, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she challenged, her eyebrows raised. I laughed.

"Kind of. I don't get why people like Sprite. It's too sweet for me."

"_I'm _too sweet for you," she winked at me. That made me raise _my_ eyebrows.

As we ate, we conversed about each other's pasts.

It turns out Calypso's mom left her dad because he started developing some bad habits like drinking, smoking dope and gambling. So she decided to file a divorce and took Calypso with her.

"I bet that was pretty hard for you."

She glanced at me with a knowing look.

"Yeah, a little bit, but you learn to deal with it. _You_ would know."

I gave her an empty face, which made her laugh.

"Oh! With me having no father and then Paul coming into the picture. Right, right, sorry, I was lost for a moment."

I mentally smacked myself.

Dinner ended with us playfully spattering soda in each other's face.

"Let's go before they make a fit of the mess we made," I said.

"Here, I'll pay for it." She reached into her purse.

"No, I got it covered." I quickly withdrew money from my wallet and sliding it into the check.

"De ja vu," she murmured.

I winked at her knowingly.

"As long as I pay for the movie tickets."

"But—"

"Percy. Please."

I held up my hands in defeat.

"Thank you."

* * *

I opened Calypso's door for her as arrived at the movies.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled. I shoved my hands in my pockets as we headed to the entrance.

I was about to reach out for her hand but she beat me to it. She wrapped her arm around mine, unleashing a crowd of butterflies in my stomach. I felt myself relax as she leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked slowly.

"Percy, do you want to take a walk instead? The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"Why not?"

We strolled down to the nearby park and took a seat on the only park bench. The streetlights were on and we heard nothing but cars passing and crickets chirping. I had my arm over Calypso's shoulders and her head resting against my shoulder.

"Percy? What made you want to come with me tonight?"

I gave myself time to think about it.

"I wanted to get to know you."

"What else?"

"I, uhm, I knew that if I never take my chances and open myself up, I'll probably regret it. So I decided to take a leap of faith and see how it goes with you."

She tilted her head up to look at me.

"How's it going for you so far?" Calypso whispered.

I stared deep into her eyes.

"I think I really, really like you."


	6. Messages and Signals

**Chapter 8: Messages and Signals**

** Rated: T**

** POV: Percy**

**Sorry if this chapter is hard to understand, but basically it's just text messages going back and forth between Annabeth and Luke to Percy. **

**Messages to and from Annabeth are in non-italics and messages to and from Luke and in italics. Every message from Percy is in bold. I suggest reading Annabeth's messages first then Luke's or vice-versa to heal your confusion :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

_From Annabeth:_

_ Percy, hello? Are you there? – 6:09 p.m._

_ From Annabeth:_

_ I'm guessing you're in your date right now so, I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? - 6:15 p.m._

From Luke:

Heyyy wassupp, Perce?! Jus' came from f-ball prac. Gah. They HAD to extend prac to 630, huh? -6:34 p.m.

_**To Annabeth:**_

_** Aw man Annabeth I'm real srry, I dropped my fone in the car & I didnt get it til after I dropped off Calypso. – 8:29 p.m.**_

**To Luke:**

** Srry this is late man, I just came from my date wid Calypso. Haha, u better get used to it :p – 8:29 p.m.**

From Luke:

Whooa Perce! A date?! You didnt tell me! Hey man, dat reminds me, I gotta tell u sumthin. – 8:31 p.m.

**To Luke:**

** Well, I didnt think it was that important so yeah.. What is it? – 8:31 p.m.**

_From Annabeth: _

_ Just finished homework. Finally. Anyway, how was it? She didn't run away, did she? ;P – 8:32 p.m._

_**To Annabeth:**_

_** It was reeeaaaal gooodd… and no wise girl, she didnt run away :p she clung to my arm every second of it. Ha. – 8:33 p.m.**_

From Luke:

Um, idk Perce, I'm kinda torn rite now 'bout sumthing. I'm still deciding to tell u or not. – 8:33 p.m.

**To Luke: **

** Hey look, dude, u dont hav to tell me if u dont want to. -8:34 p.m.**

_From Annabeth: _

_I'm glad you enjoyed it Seaweed Brain:) So are you guys in the boyfriend/girlfriend stage now? Or...is the feeling not mutual? – 8:35 p.m._

_**To Annabeth:**_

_** Um…idk, probably. She seems to really like me & I think I feel the same. Idk…its too soon to say.**_** – 8:35 p.m.**

From Luke:

Do u think it would b awkward if I asked Annabeth to go out with me? – 8:36 p.m.

_From Annabeth:_

_ It probably is too soon… But hey Percy, do you think Luke likes me? – 8:36 p.m. _

**To Luke:**

** Well, you guys have been flirting alot so, no. I dont think it's awkward. – 8:36 p.m.**

_**To Annabeth: **_

_** Yeah, hes ur frend rite? – 8:37 p.m.**_

_From Annabeth:_

_ Nooo, you idiot, I mean likes me in that particular way. – 8:37 p.m._

From Luke:

No we havent! We were just being nice to each other. Wait, before I go on, do u love Annabeth, Perce? – 8:37 p.m.

_**To Annabeth:**_

_** Idk…ask him. – 8:38 p.m.**_

**To Luke:**

** As a lil sis, I guess but, no. Why would u even think that?! Just go ask her out, Luke - 8:38 p.m.**

From Luke: All right, all right I'll ask her. – 8:40 p.m.

_From Annabeth: Okay, I'll ask him. – 8:40 p.m._

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Luke nodded his head.

"Hell yes," he said, closing his eyes. "You know how long I've felt this way about her?"

It was lunchtime and Luke was planning on taking Annabeth aside to ask her out. We were still at our lockers waiting for Grover to find his lunch in his locker (it's pretty messy).

"Kindergarten?"

He scoffed.

"No, not that long. 7th grade actually. The year after you moved."

"I see."

"GOT IT!" Grover shouted, triumphantly. He held up a torn brown bag filled with…stuff.

I laughed.

"Let's go!" Luke said, excitedly.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth, I have something to tell you. Can you come with me for just a second?"

She smiled. Her cheeks started to redden when he came closer.

"Well that's a coincidence, I have something to tell you too."

I watched as they walked out of the lunchroom doors. I opened my sack lunch and ate my hotdog in silence.

"What's up with those two?" Thalia asked.

"They're gonna ask each other out."

She choked slightly.

"You okay, Thals?" Grover said, putting a hand on her arm.

She gave him a nod.

"Um, Percy, are you—"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"But I thought you liked Annabeth?"

What's up with these people? Are they blind?

"Well. I thought you liked Luke."

"Oh," Grover said stupidly as he munched on his chips. He looked at Thalia, expecting a comeback.

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Jeez," he murmured.

We ate our lunch in awkward silence until Calypso came over with her lunch tray.

"Hey," she said, running her hand through my hair. I watched as she settled herself next to me.

"Hi, Calypso," Thalia greeted. "I'm guessing you guys are girlfriend/boyfriend after last night?

"How'd you—"

"Annabeth."

"Ah."

I looked at Calypso. She gave me a warm smile.

"I wouldn't mind being the girlfriend of this guy," she announced, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Awwww…"

We all stared at Grover. Then laughed.

"So what did we miss?"

I turned to look that Annabeth had her arms locked with Luke's.

"So it went well?" I guessed.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

I smiled.

"I was waiting for you guys to realize your feelings for each other," I said. I flinched slightly as Thalia kicked me hard on the shin.

"Well it was about time," Annabeth murmured as she glanced up at Luke. They stared at each other with admiration. Then without warning, Luke leaned in to kiss her.

"They're so cute together," Calypso remarked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Adorable."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, I love teasing you guys :3 I guarantee all of you there will be Percabeth, but you can't just take someone's love... You have to fight for it. BUT ANYWAY. As promised I updated twice because I felt bad for being late last Friday. Aren't I such a good person? **

**Follow me in my new Twitter ronnie_dhillon and I'll follow you back if you wish :)**

**PLEASE review on what you think of this week's two chapters and share if you have any thoughts, comments or complains. I love reviews :) I might update twice again next Friday... ;) Tune in next week for Chapter 7: It's Complicated. **


	7. It's Complicated

**Chapter 7: It's Complicated**

**Rated: T-M**

**POV: Percy**

**A/N: Sorry, but not updating twice this week ;P I need to do some catching up so I don't have to be on hiatus.**

"Hey, you."

I gave Calypso a peck on the cheek and took the seat next to her. It was homeroom and almost two weeks after Luke and Annabeth got together.

"Oh, hey," she grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Why were you absent yesterday? I tried texting you but you didn't answer."

I grunted as she came over my seat and sat on my lap. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"I had a major headache and my fever went up to almost 105 degrees."

She ran her fingers through my messy hair.

"You sure you're okay?" Calypso checked, her eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Oh yeah," I assured her. "I'm still a bit sick and dizzy but it's not as bad as yesterday."

"Well, if you want, I can come over today and take care of you for a while," she offered, the corners of her lips twisting into a devilish smile. "I'm a good nurse."

"I wouldn't mind that," I muttered under my breath as she leaned in. I caught her lips with mine and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I smiled into her lips as my ears rang from the people around us wolf-whistling and saying 'Get a room!"

"Triton, please sit in your own seat," Ms. Weiss interrupted, entering the room with her papers in hand.

Calypso pulled away slowly.

"So, after school?" she whispered. I didn't think she meant it.

"Of course."

**lunch*

"Yo, Perce, where's Thals?" Luke asked with his arm wrapped protectively around his girlfriend.

"Um, she told me about this guy, Nico, that she's been hanging out with lately. I think she's with him."

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go buy a drink, okay?" Calypso excused herself, leaving the table.

"Yeah, okay."

"How come she's never told me about this Nico?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do _you _know about Nico?" he asked Annabeth.

"Well, yeah—"

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?"

"Maybe you pissed her off?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"I don't know what I did to make her pissed at me," he said, mostly talking to himself. "She usually tells me this kind of stuff."

"You should go talk to her to make sure where your friendship stands," Annabeth said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "There might be just a little misunderstanding between you two."

"Found them," I interrupted, pointing behind them.

Luke and Annabeth turned to see Thalia and an equally scary guy next to her two tables over. They held each other's hands. Nico had long black, slick hair, wore a black Green Day shirt, black plants and a pair of black DC shoes.

"So that's the infamous Nico."

I felt Calypso slip next to me with her milk.

"So, who're we looking at?"

"Nico, Thalia's new beau," I enlightened her.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Have you seen Grover anywhere?"

"He's with Juniper."

She looked down gingerly at her lunch.

"So, everyone's all paired up, huh?"

"Well, that's good, right?" Luke pitched in.

Annabeth didn't answer.

* * *

I lay in my bed, exhausted from a long boring day of school. I was awaiting my fair maiden to fetch me a glass of nice cold water to please my thirsty throat.

"Here, babe," she said, "Sit up for me, will you?"

I propped myself up and took the glass in my hands. I sipped on the ice-cold water as Calypso crawled over to sit next to me. I placed my glass water on my bedside and lay back down. She followed and snuck an arm over my chest.

"Percy…" she murmured.

Calypso swung her leg over and straddled my waist. I watched as she brought her head down as our lips came together for a lingering kiss. I placed my hands on each side of her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I left her lips and peppered her chin, neck and collar with kisses.

My body was riddled with goose bumps as her hands wandered astray around my clothed stomach. She traced my abs as she went lower. I almost had to refrain from jumping when I felt her hands undoing my pants. Should I be doing this? Calypso went up my shirt feeling my bare skin then finally taking my shirt off.

Still straddling my waist, she took off her shirt revealing a grey tank top. The hairs of my back stood up as she started stripping my boxers.

"No, Calypso," I said, clearing my throat, stopping her midway.

She looked up in confusion.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

I felt her hesitate.

"I'm sorry," she said, crawling up to me and laying her head down on my neck. "I got carried away."

"Yeah."

"Later," she murmured.

"Way later."

I buckled my belt and slipped back into my shirt as Calypso dressed across from me.

"I got to go." She pulled me into her lips for a goodbye kiss.

"Bye, Calypso."

I watched her exit my room and trudge down the stairs. I sighed as I looked after her. Five minutes of just standing there, I didn't know what to do. So I decided to text my good man, Grover.

**To Grover:**

**Hey G-man. Wat's up? – 4:59 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_I'm good? I guess… Is that how u reply 2 that? Idk, anyway perce, um I need help with this problem I have at the moment – 5:02 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**Hmmm, is it Juniper? Haha just ask her out, man. – 5:03 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_How'd u know? I would but… idk how 2. Pretty stupid huh? – 5:03 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**Nah thats fine G-man. It takes time to get used to dating and all that stuff. But dude, u already hang out with her at lunch, so y don't u ask her then? – 5:04 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_Okay…but its not gonna b easy :( I'll try. Thanks perce. So how are you doin' – 5:05 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**I'm good I guess. – 5:06 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_U sure? – 5:06 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**Grover… I can trust you right? Don't tell anyone, kay? – 5:07 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_Heck yeah. What happened? – 5:07 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**I almost went all the way with Calypso.. – 5:08 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_Holy shiz… Seriously? Omg dude, wait, what do u mean almost? – 5:10 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**I turned her down. She made the first move. It didn't seem right, so I stopped. – 5:11 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_Wow… So what now? U guys still good? – 5:11 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**Yeah, but she seemed kinda upset. But it'll pass. – 5:12 p.m.**

_From Grover:_

_Ok man. Look, I gtg. Next time, be prepared haha – 5:13 p.m._

**To Grover:**

**Okay, cya in school. – 5:13 p.m.**

I held up my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy, it's Annabeth."

"Oh, hey."

"It kind of feels like we haven't talked for a while, right?" She sounded pretty guilty.

"Yeah, it does. Ever since you and Luke, you know..."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," she admitted. "So how's it been with Calypso?"

"She's great. We never really fought, so that's good, right?"

"Oh. Um, yes, that's really good."

"How about Luke? How are you guys doin'?"

"Luke's a charmer," she chuckled. "He always tries to please me but he gets really jealous, even if I'm just talking to a guy."

"Well, Luke's-"

"We fight a lot too. But whenever we do, he always squirms his way back to me. And I can't help falling for him... Is that good?"

I sighed.

"Annabeth, I don't know, okay? It's your choice. If it doesn't feel right, you probably should end it."

She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke in a small voice,

"Percy? Do you love Calypso?"

"Um, I don't really know yet. I have to think about it, to be honest."

"Okay."

"I have to go now Wise Girl. I had a long day today and I need some rest." I yawned.

"'kay. Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

Goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: o.- Pretty dull chapter. I apologize. That is why... I'll give you a sneak peek of what's to come!**

_Chapter 8: What is Love?_

_Rated: M_

_POV: Percy_

_"Where is she again?"_

_"Out in the porch of the guest bedroom." _

_"Okay. Thanks man."_

_Travis patted my back. _

_"Wait. Hold on." _

_"What?" _

_"Who drove her here?" _

_He hesitated, scratching the back of his head. I stood there in awkward silence as I waited for him to answer. _

_"Um. I think it was Ty actually." _

_"What the—" _

_ "I'm not sure!" Travis held up his hands in surrender. "I think it was him, but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't." _

_I pushed past him, not wanting or needing to hear anything else. My legs felt heavy as I ran up the stairs. Beneath my feet, I could feel the blaring speakers pounding against the floor. The hallway was dimly lit and only one door was ajar. I felt my heart beating fast and faster as I got closer to the door. Hesitation stopped me when I was about to enter._

_"C'mon."_

**Stay tuned for next week! Revieww!**


	8. What is Love?

**Chapter 8: What is Love?**

**Rated: T**

**POV: Percy**

I effortlessly unlocked my locker and withdrew my stuff for Physics and Geometry. It was 2 periods before lunchtime (Thank goodness). I was getting another headache from listening to the teachers just basically teach. I had a lot in my mind already.

"Why, hello."

I turned to see Rachel Dare standing behind me. She's in the varsity softball team and varsity tennis team. I hear her name all the time in announcements.

"Hi, Rachel, I'm surprised you know me."

She laughed.

"Trust me, it's not that surprising. Anyway, I've seen you swim during games. You're pretty good."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"You have a game today, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you—"

"My best friend's boyfriend's in the swim team."

"Ah." I had to think about that.

"So anyway, I'm bringing the whole softball and tennis team to come watch you guys. Maybe afterwards, it doesn't matter if you guys win or lose, we can have a party in my house? Everyone in the swim team can come."

"Cool, are you sure about this?"

"Very, my house is pretty big. It's my pleasure anyway. You're the captain, so inform your team, okay?"

"Of course."

"See you there," she winked.

**_lunch_**

"Big game today, right Percy?" Luke asked.

Grover finally had the courage to ask out Juniper and invite her to our table. Thalia was still off with her boyfriend Nico in their own table.

"Yeah, we need it to qualify for state."

"I'm going, of course," Calypso added, locking her arms with mine.

"Us, too," Annabeth chirped.

"Thanks, guys," I said modestly.

"We'll be cheering for you all the way," Luke said. "We're going to be the loudest out of all the other people."

"Heck yeah," Grover agreed reaching over and giving Luke a high-five.

That made my day.

* * *

"Good luck."

Calypso gave me a small kiss before heading up to the stands.

I entered the locker room with my swimming trunks in my hand.

"Hey, Percy," Connor Stoll patted my back.

"Hey, Con. You're coming to the party afterwards, right?"

I took off my shirt and shoved it in my gym bag. I entered in one of the stalls and unbuckled my belt.

"Hell yeah, man. I just wish Ty's not coming."

The locker room started to get more crowded as I put my pants in my bag.

"Well, Rachel said to invite the whole swim team, so it can't be helped," I said, taking off my boxers and replacing them with my swimming trunks. I slipped my arms into my warm up sweater and zipped it up halfway.

"You know Candace, right?"

I thought about it as I put on my warm-up pants.

"She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, she's also Rachel's best friend. Anyway, we've been fighting a lot because of Ty."

I got out of my stall to continue our conversation. I could see his face contorting at the thought of Ty.

"Why?"

"'Cause he's a nosy little liar," he seethed.

And with that, the coach's whistle blew, telling us to gather outside the locker room.

We needed to win this event to stay alive. If not, we'd lose a hard-fought game against those Hinsdale noobs. The event was the 100 meter breastroke.

"Ty, Connor, and Malcolm, go in."

I was taken aback.

"Coach! Breastroke's my specialty! Let me go in!"

"Not today, Jackson."

"But—"

"Jackson, suck it up."

"Yeah," Ty taunted as he took his position.

_Beep!_

All of the swimmers dove into the chlorine all at once. Roger of the other team was ahead but Ty was catching up to him.

"Let's go Ty!" the team cheered.

I clenched my teeth.

"Come on, Connor, you can do this," I said to myself.

I watched as Roger quickly changed directions, swimming for his team's win. Ty was struggling to match his pace. Connor was trailing behind them.

Ty and Roger were head to head now. In the back of my mind, I was saying 'I told you so' to my coach.

In Ty's last kick to beat Roger, he reached out his hand far, making it just a split second before him. My jaw dropped.

The coach pumped his fists and patted Ty's back as he left the pool.

"Good job, Ty," I said through my gritted teeth. He scoffed.

Connor came after Roger, giving us the lead. We needed to win one more event to make conference. This time, I was picked to swim for the team. The event was the 1000 meter freestyle.

My friends were louder than ever in the stands. I felt some chills on my back. I can do this. It may not be my favorite event, but I knew how much we needed this to secure our spot in the conference.

I took my position on the diving board.

_Beep!_

I dove into the chlorine, waited until I was going back up to the surface to start swimming. After every 15 seconds, I would lift my head to breathe. I kept a steady fast pace, leaving the rest of my energy for the last lap.

5th lap… 13th lap…

Soon enough it was the 19th lap. I took a deep breath before somersaulting in the water and changing direction. I could hear all of my teammates and friends cheering. There was one voice that stood out of all of them.

"LET'S GO, SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth bellowed.

I smiled in the water. I used every inch of my power in every stroke and kick. I didn't stop to breathe. I didn't care if some of the pool water went in my lungs.

I reached out my hand. I want this win.

I lifted my head out of the water, gasping for breath.

We won.

I saw Calypso threading through the crowd, searching for me. But I was already gone. Rachel gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek before leading me outside the school to join her teammates. I gave a quick glance to Connor and Candace, who was making out at the back of Rachel's car.

She took the wheel while I sat shotgun.

**Rachel's house**

"Where's your girlfriend, Jackson?" Rachel asked as she poured me a drink. Her house was huge like she said. I could stay here forever and not want to go back outside.

"I don't know actually. I forgot my phone in my swim locker so I don't have anyway of getting to her."

"Oh, here, you can borrow mine."

I stopped her before she took her phone out.

"No, no, I'm good, thanks. She's going here anyway, so I can just find her when she gets here. My boys will notify me."

She laughed.

"Your boys?"

I couldn't help grinning.

"Yeah, my boys. Don't you have 'your girls'?"

She just shook her head and smiled.

"So…" Rachel reached for my hand. "Want to dance?"

I listened to the music. It wasn't really romantic or slow. It was the kind where you could just have fun and mess around in.

"Why not?"

We carefully laced through the dancing crowd until we found a good spot to dance together, but not quite together. We sang along with the songs and moved our hips along with the beat. The smell of sweat, beer, and adrenaline filled the air. I held out my hand for Rachel to take, which she accepted without hesitation. I spun her around and danced some silly dance moves with her. She just laughed.

"You're a really bad dancer," she said into my ear after a few songs. I almost couldn't hear her because of the blaring music that reverberated from the stereos.

"May I show you more of my amazing body movements?"

She was about to answer when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yo, Perce, your girlfriend's upstairs waiting for you. She just got here."

"Thanks, Travis."

I turned to Rachel. We exchanged smiles. We were both red from the crazy dancing we just did.

"I got to go, milady. My fair maiden awaits in the tower. I must come to her aid."

"I pardon you, Prince Happy Feet."

That made me laugh.

"I had fun," I said more seriously than before.

"Me too." Rachel smiled. "Next time?"

"Sure."

"Where is she again?"

"Guest bedroom, I believe."

"Okay. Thanks man."

Travis patted my back.

"Wait. Hold on."

"What?"

"Who drove her here?"

He hesitated, scratching the back of his head. I stood there in awkward silence as I waited for him to answer.

"Um. I think it was Ty actually."

"What the—"

"I'm not sure!" Travis held up his hands in surrender. "I think it was him, but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't."

I pushed past him, not wanting or needing to hear anything else. My legs felt heavy as I ran up the stairs. Beneath my feet, I could feel the blaring speakers pounding against the floor. The hallway was dimly lit and only one door was ajar. I felt my heart beating fast and faster as I got closer to the door. Hesitation stopped me when I was about to enter.

"C'mon."

The room was empty. But I could sense someone beyond the room and on the porch. Or maybe there's more than one someone?

I took small steps, careful not to go too fast. Maybe I was just being obsessive.

I felt myself sigh when I parted the blinds. I stepped into the porch silently and snuck up behind her.

"Hey, babe."

I felt her tense then relax when she realized it was me. I kept my arms around her as we swayed back and forth.

"What took you so long?" she murmured, leaning her head back to rest against my chest.

"Bathroom."

She chuckled.

"My prince charming."

"Yup," I whispered into her ear. "A dude's got to go when he has to go."

"Same for dudettes."

We stayed silent for a moment or two, just taking in each other's presence and enjoying each other's company.

"Dance with me."

She was taken aback for a split second but considered it. I held her hip and kept my fingers of my other hand interlaced with hers. I hope she doesn't hear my heart beating fast as she's resting her head against my chest.

"I love you."

When she said that, I knew she meant it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview**

****"So, why are you here?" I asked, putting on my inquisitive look. She laughed at my expression. I felt my palms moistening as I looked her straight in her grey eyes.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were failing English..."

"Mom," I moaned, putting my face in my hands. "Look I'm so sorry she put you up to this..."

"Percy," she put a hand on my leg, making me shiver, "I don't mind. You actually listen to me unlike your other tutors."

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm fine, I swear. It's just been a rough couple weeks."

I gulped when she stared back at me. Her eyes were so striking but it was hard to look away. In her eyes, I saw pieces of our linked past, it was like something was telling me that I needed something, I needed to _do _something now.

Without warning, I leaned in and our lips touched. At first, it was like static. I wanted to pull away immediately because I knew I was disrespecting Calypso. It was also foreign. It wasn't that her lips were different from Calypso's, it was the immense feeling that suddenly overwhelmed me when we connected. None of us pulled away. It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

And just like that, it stopped. She had pulled away.

"I love Luke," she said after a while of silence. "I've always loved Luke."

She repeated it like she was trying to convince herself.


End file.
